


Definitely Tomorrow

by AnneKatherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Sassy Raven, Sexual Tension, Time Loop, bitchy abby, brief clarke lexa, brief raven bellamy, good marcus kane, this took me 3 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: Clarke's a mess, everyone can see this but her. Apparently. But who says one night stands and daily hangovers aren't healthy? Well, someone important, with some crazy power does, because if she doesn't change her act, she might just have the same one night stands, and hangovers forever.





	Definitely Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Took me 2-3 days to write. I made an outline and just went for it, which usually isn't my style. I hope you like it, time loops are hard to write cos you have to figure out which plot takes place in each cycle. Fun thou 10/10 recommend you try it.
> 
> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or have can contact them, please send them my way.

“Miss? Miss?” Clarke’s nap is cut short by her cabbie yelling at her from the front seat, “We’re here, this is your party right?”

She looks out the window, at the the apartment, most windows covered in cheesey yellow tape, bloody fingerprints, or spider webs. “Yeah, thanks.” She says, handing him her fare, and slowly stepping out of the yellow car.

The inside is decorated as gaudy as the outside, and the people aren’t dancing more than swaying the way drunk idiots do. Halloween parties aren’t exactly the classiest social events, but right now, Clarke’s not looking for classy company.

“Clarke! Clarkey!” Monroe brushes through the crowd of costumed people, and hugs Clarke with a bone crushing grip, “I didn’t think you’d make it!” She glances at her watch, “Well, technically you didn’t, it’s past 12, so Happy November!” She giggles, Clarke smiles and nods weakly, before moving on through the crowd, trying to find a sober person, or so shots so she can catch up to the rest of the party.

She conveniently finds both, a tall dark haired guy leaning by a table full of coke, vodka and gatorade. “What’re you supposed to be?” She asked, eyeing his baggy robe, “James Potter, I lost the glasses in a game of cards two hours ago, so now I guess I’m just a Hogwarts extra.”

She smiles, while pouring herself a mix of coke and vodka, “Well, you’re supposed to ask me what I am? Right?”

He turns to her, smirking, “Do tell princess.”

“Princess? That’s not even close.”

“Keep me in suspense then? If I hold my breath any longer, I’m gonna pass out.”

She joins him, leaning back against the wall, surveying the rest of the party, “Rose. From Titanic.”

“Rose? Wasn’t she a redhead? I could’ve sworn she was a redhead”

“How are you so sure? Did you watch it alot? Do you admit you watched it a lot?”

“Well, I knew a very big fan, so yes I admit I watched more than once, and you didn’t answer my question. She was a redhead, but you are undeniably. Blonde.” He reaches it and touched a single curl that fell just off her shoulder,

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but Halloween is only one night, so wasn’t going to dye my hair for a costume, and it was short notice, so there weren’t any wigs available.”

“Nah, I like it. Maybe the movie wouldn’t have ended so sadly if she was blonde.”

“I’m told they have much more fun.”

He turned now, and she backed up pressing herself against the wall as he leaned in, “Do they?”

“Well, there was certainly enough room on that door for two people. Maybe men will die for redheads, but for blondes...”

“They’ll live.”

“Exactly.”  
Bellamy lived only two apartments down, and Clarke woke up while it was still dark out. She carefully threw on her dress, shoes, and pulled her hair into a low bun, and as she quietly snuck out of his room, she threw one last glance at his smooth freckled face, before closing the door and making her way through his apartment.

If the walk down the street wasn’t bad enough, her stroll through the hospital was worse. Everything about her screamed walk of shame, worse Halloween walk of shame.

“Why are you still dressed like Rose? You look like you-oh my god! You slept over someones house last night!” Raven exclaimed

“Shut up, don’t you have some EMTing to do? Go save some lives, stop bothering poor surgeons.” Clarke sighed as she pulled on her scrubs, and walked out of the changing room, Raven at her heels.

“It’s in my job description to pry the gritty details out of you! Please, let me live vicariously through you! The last guy to look at me was an 80 year old man who’d just suffered a heart attack.”

Clarke leaned on the nurses station counter, filling out morning paperwork as she said, “It was a bad Halloween party, I was Rose he was James Potter, he lived nearby, and he was hot. That’s all.”

“So you’re not seeing him again?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But you know where he lives? And it sounds like you had a connection!”

“The only ‘connection’ we had was desperation and a couple of beers.” Clarke said, before handing the clipboard to a nearby nurse, turning around face to face with her mother.

“Dr. Griffin, I’d appreciate it if you kept your personal life, just that, personal. At least at work?”

“Yes, Chief Griffin.”

Her mother turned on her heel, down the hallway.

“Your mom makes you call her Chief Griffin?” Raven asked incredulously

“Well, she’s pissed. Pissed I don’t approve of her remarrying barely a year after dad...passed away. Pissed I’m not happy ‘Uncle Kane is my new step dad.”

Raven sighed, “I actually do have to go do some EMTing, save some lives, but I’ll see you later, we have Octavia’s engagement party, remember?”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m going to that, I had way too much to drink, I barely came in today.”

“But her whole family’s gonna be there!”

“Even her mom?”

“Well, her whole family's invited, even her hot brother.”

“The one she tried to set, you, me, and every other single woman in New York up with?”

“That’s the one. She said she really wants to be an aunt.”

Clarke scrunched up her nose, “Can you imagine talking about your sibling. Like that!”

“Well, no. We’re both only children.”

Clarke hit Raven lightly in the arm, “You know what I mean,” She turned down the hall for morning rounds.

The day ended as it started, Clarke being unceremoniously unwoken from an unintended nap, this time by an intern telling her, that the shift was over. Then a short taxi ride to her apartment, led her to her couch with microwave mac and cheese, and a OnDemand rental of “How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days.”

“Oh god, Andie, don’t you dare fall in love with him.” Clarke remarked, as she check her phone.

‘We missed you at the party-O’

‘Sorry, sorry! I’m just really hungover, or I was. Promise I’ll only be a few minutes late for the wedding.-Clarke’

The movie ended, and left the now empty feeling apartment quiet. Clarke shuffled to her queen sized bed, situated herself smack dab in the center, and fell asleep quickly.

“Miss? Miss? We’re here. This is your party, right?” Clarke wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, “What? Yeah. This is it.” She handed the cabbie her fare, and left the car, “That was some batshit dream.”

“Clarke! Clarkey!” Monroe, once again appears drunk and happy,“I didn’t think you’d make it!” and with a glance at her watch she continues, “Well, technically you didn’t, it’s past 12, so Happy November!” 

Clarke blinks, “Is this some joke?”

“Joke? No joke, this is my party!”

“Oh..ok Monroe, I’ll go mingle.” Clarke walks away from her, and she finds herself drawn towards one of the refreshment tables, where a tall dark figure leans against the way, surveying the party.

“Let me guess, James Potter?” She says casually pouring herself a glass.

He blinks at her for a moment, “How’d you know? I lost the glasses,”

“I just figured he got contacts, I mean he is a wizard.”

“And you are?”

“A blonde Rose, from Titanic, something tells me, your a fan.”

She wakes up in his room again, and reenacts her stealth dressing, this time ignoring the looks she gets in the hospital, and down the street.

“Are you still in your Rose get up? Oh my god did you-” Raven starts, cut of by Clarke,

“Yes! But that’s the least important thing right now!”

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that, tell me everything!”

“Raven, this is important, do you trust me?” She stares up at Raven, when Raven takes her hands, “Yes Jack, I trust you,” before lifting them up to the sky, “I’m flying! I’m flying Jack!”

“This is serious! You remeber that shityy knock off groundhog day movie we saw years ago?”

“We saw so many of those, the one in 2007 or 2010.”

“We liked the one in 2010, I mean the 2007 one, but do you remember what we said to each other?”

“You mean if either of us got stuck in one of those ‘time loops’ we could go to the other for help? That’s just something little teenagers say to each other to be ‘besties’ you can’t seriously think-”  
“Yes! I seriously think that! I’ve already relieved this day, November 1st!”

“Ok,” Raven says, sitting down on the brown chair nearby, “Assuming you aren’t completely psychotic, what are the parameters of your time loop? Exactly.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke says, sitting on the floor next to her.

“Well, when does it start, and when does it end?”

“I always wake up in the back of a cab on the way to the Halloween party.”

“Classy.”

“Shut up, and then I fell asleep, and woke up in the cab. That’s all.”

“Well, did you do anything out of the ordinary? Or meet someone new?”

“I met this guy, yesterday and today. We slept together, I feel asleep at his house, left before sunrise and came here both times.”

“Ok, so mystery man is probably the target of the whole thing.”

“Dr. Griffin, Ms. Reyes, please keep your work talk, work related.”

Clarke gulps, “Of course Mo-Chief Griffin.”

“Your mom’s making you call her Chief Griffin?” Raven says incredulously, 

“She’s being pissy, I didn’t immediately accept Kane as my step father. She says it’s being more professional..”

Raven puts her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, when Clark says,“Yesterday I was pretty hungover, I missed O’s engagement party, but today I drank way less so maybe I should go.”

“Maybe the universe is just trying to tell you to go to the engagement party, and not be a shitty friend.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, and finishes changing into scrubs, to repeat her day,“Well I’m leaving right after my shift, so we better hope so.”

Octavia’s apartment building reflects her personality. Bright, cute, and festive, jack-o-lanterns are displayed in almost every window, and little decorations litter the side of the white brick building. Her apartment is similar, simile decorated, mostly colored with cold hues, but manages to look homey at the same time.

“Clarke! I really didn’t think you’d come!” Octavia squealed as she pulled Clarke into a hug, and while her mouth was next to her ear, she whispered, “I’m so glad you did though, big brother’s, driving my mom here from Boston and if she throws a tantrum this whole thing will go south real fast.”

Clarke nervously chuckled, “Your mom’s coming?”

“That’s the plan, but if she decides not to, let’s hope her realization in in the driveway, not I-93. Sorry anyways, I’m being a terrible host, bathrooms that way, refreshments are this way, and if you got straight to the left, you’ll find a whole table of cheesy engagement games. I take no responsibility for any cringe-eries, it was all Lincoln, that man is like a 13 year old girl on pinterest.”

“You do realize we’ve been here before,” Raven remarks, 

“Yes yes! I’m just practicing my hostess speil.” Octavia says, “Ohh, more people, excuse me!”

Octavia shuffles to the entrance, and welcomes more guest, “I have to pee, I’ll be right back, go do some cheesy games, it’s fun!” Clarke pumps a hand into the air in mock excitement as she walks to the bathroom.

As she washing her hands afterwards, she gets a text from Raven,

‘Big brother is here, and moms a mess, apparently he arrived yesterday afternoon by accident and the moms pissed. But hey, he’s hot so Imma find out if it's not too late to be set up. -Rav’

‘That sucks, I’ll be right out, and how hot? -Clarke’

She exits the bathroom, and finds two dark haired young adults helping a older woman sit down, “You let me go, I just wanna sit!” the woman cries out, “I know mom, we’re trying to help you, you’re gonna fall if you keep fighting.”

The boy replied, with a familiar voice, she can’t place him right away but as Raven approaches, it clicks, and she gasps. 

“I know, really hot right?” Raven says looking him up and down.

“That’s James Potter! From the party!” Clarke whisper shouts, 

“This is so fate! I bet you need to fall in love to end the cycle!” Raven exclaims

“Or maybe, I need to avoid meeting him, at all costs.” Clarke says, her voice dripping with sarcasm

“Maybe” Raven says thoughtfully, and suddenly Octavia’s brother looks up, sees Clarke and lets go of him mother, she plops into the chair, “Thank you, I told you I was fine.” She says, crossing her legs and leaning back.

“Bel! What’s your problem! What are you looking at?” Octavia follows his line of sight to Clarke, and a faint smile begins on her lips, “You see Clarke? I tried to set you two up once, but you were both like ‘no’, feel pretty stupid now, huh?” Octavia says smugly, “C’mon I’ll introduce you too.”

She takes his arm and before he snaps back, he’s been dragged across the room to Clarke and Raven’s.

“Clarke, Raven, this is my older brother Bellamy.”

Raven snickers, “ Oh, they already know each other.”

Octavia looks at them back and forth, “They do?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy coughs, “We met last night, at my neighbors Halloween party. She was blonde Rose from Titanic.”

“He was James Potter with contacts.” Clarke says faintly smiling, but not managing to wrench her eyes from her shoes, Octavia's scoff of disbelief suggesting Bellamy too couldn’t look up.

“Oh my god! You two didn’t!” Octavia cried.

“What? What could we have done?” Bellamy turned to Octavia, “Each Other!” She whisper yelled, mercifully the other guest didn’t pay much attention or were being entertained by Lincoln.

“How could you possible know that?” Clarke said, crossing her arms, 

“I didn’t for sure,” Octavia “But I do now!”

“What’s the problem? You wanted us together!” Bellamy said

“I wanted you two to date, get married toast to my wonderful match making skills and name your first child Octavia!”

“Didn’t you try to step him up with me and everyone else in our friend group?” Raven says,  
“Well, no one gets it one hundred percent right on the first twelve tries.”

“O!” Bellamy takes Octavia’s hands, “We can still do that!”

“So you two are dating?”

“No!” They say together, Clarke continues, “But I’ll name my son Octavian, Bellamy will name his daughter Octavia, they’ll be besties, whenever they walk by, people will say, ‘’O’ boy it’s the O twins!”

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Bellamy sighs,

“It’s not the same!” Octavia cries, “I just wanted you two to be happy.” She sits down nearby, Bellamy goes to comfort her,

“Should I just leave?” Clarke turns to Raven, 

Raven, biting her lip, “Any other day, I’d say no, but maybe if you’re really in some time loop, it couldn’t hurt...Remember what I said, try to get with him. For real, maybe it’ll end the loop.”

Clarke nods, and when she returns home, she does her best to relive yesterday, lord knows how much trouble trying to change things has gotten her in so far. 

“Next time, I’ll avoid him, at all costs. The only problems I’ve had so far are because of my meeting him. It’ll be better. If that doesn’t work, I’ll try Raven’s theory.” Clarke says to herself as she nods to sleep.

“Miss? Miss? We’re here. This is your party right?” The cabbies says again, Clarke numbly hands him cash and walks inside, Monroe greets her ecstatically, and from the corner of her eyes, she spies Bellamy by the refreshments table, looking over the party. “I’m gonna miss the sex, that’s for sure,” Clarke mumbles to herself.

She finds a new party companion, Lexa. She’s dressed as Xena, Warrior princess, and she teases Clarke for her cheesy outfit. She must not be familiar with the movie, because she doesn’t point out that Rose was redheaded.

But the sex is about as good, and the routine of sneaking out is familiar, and not just from her encounter with Bellamy, but her weekends for the past year.

“Am I really that sad sack that hooks up and leaves before sunrise,” Clarke thinks to herself as she walks down the street, it takes more concentration than she’s used to, because Lexa lived much farther away from Monroe’s apartment, and the hospital. She has to walk a lot more. 

She spies, coffee shops, and nail salons, that are unfamiliar, and does a double take when she spots her mom inside on, with Kane.

Their sitting at a table, both grinning, holding mugs, and chatting away. Clarke pauses too long, and catches Kane's eye. She runs before she sees his reaction.

“Clarke! Clarke!” She hears behinds her, and braces herself for her mother's cool accusation of stalking them and god knows what else. She’s stunned when she sees Kane approaching her, speed walking.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know this area very well, you can tell my mom I’m just walking to work.”

Kane sighs,“I didn’t tell her I’d seen you, I just said I was going to the bathroom, and left out a side entrance. I just wanted to tell you, it’s ok, and nice seeing you, I haven’t since..”

Since her dad's funeral. Where he held her moms hand, feet from her father's dead body. But she’d made her peace with that. With the fact her mom didn’t shed a tear, and looked on in disgust as Clarke sobbed, into Finn’s arms. “That boy spells trouble.” It’ only made it worse when she was right.

“Yeah, nice seeing you too Kane.” Clarke said, turning down the street

“Clarke!”, Kane called out, “I just want you to know I’ll want to be there for you. I know I’m not your father, and I’m not trying to be. But will you let me be your stepfather?”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows, “Did my mom give you that to say?”

“No. She thinks I should give up. That your being too stubborn, and you should be the one to apologize.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think you’ve been hurt, massively hurt, all at once, and your mom expected you to brush it off like she does, but you’re not like her. You feel everything with your whole body, whole heart. I love your mom, but I’m not like her either. I think we that in common in that.”

“Thanks.” Clarke nods, “I’ll see you around. Marcus.”

Her walk to the hospital seems much quicker. Clarke thinks, maybe this is the way it should have been. Infact, not Octavia could introduce her and Bellamy in a more formal way. Have her matchmaking. Maybe this is it. Maybe she broke the spell.

“I can’t go to the engagement party.” Raven says when Clarke enters.  
“What? Why not?” Clarke asks, the past few days Raven has been all but begging Clarke to go with her.

“I did something bad. I did someone bad.”

“As in you did someone wrong, or you screwed a bad person?” Clarke asks to clarify, and begins changing into scrubs.

“Both. Both! All at once! I was at this bar near the hospital, considering going to Monroe’s party, when this really hot guy walks in.” Raven begins.

Clarke’s stomach drops, she knows what’s going on, but she keeps her demeanor cool, calm and collected.“ So? You slept with him?”

Raven nods, “Yes! He was cute, all dressed up as Jame Potter! Sue me!” Raven throws her hands up.

“What’s the big deal then?”

“The big deal is, I found out his name...afterword. Bellamy. Bellamy Blake!”

“You slept with Octavia’s older brother!” Clarke exclaimed, even after seeing this coming, she still couldn’t believe it. Maybe Raven was fated to end up with Bellamy. But still, Raven technically sleeping with the same guy as her, hadn’t happened since…

“Ok fine, we’ll secretly boycott the engagement party together. I’ll say we got shrimp and joint food poisoning.”

“Ahh!” Raven stands up suddenly, hugging Clarke, “You’re the best.”

After their shifts, Clarke texts Octavia her excuse, and she seems to buy it since both of them claim to be vomiting. 

‘It’s probably best you don’t come, Mama Blake is throwing a tantrum. Wants to go home, and want Lincoln to drive her for some reason. -O’

‘Haha, better keep an eye on her, -Clarke’

“So what do you say we live up to our excuse, but instead of throwing up do to food poisoning, we throw up due to extreme intoxication.” Raven says as the walk into her apartment, “Maya’s out with her new boyfriend, and she doesn’t drink, so there should be plenty of booze.” Raven finds the low cabinet, where a couple of bottles sit, Clarke reaches the top shelf of the same cabinet, and grabs some shallow glasses.  
After 2 episodes of Grey’s Anatomy, and long since they’ve lost count of how many glasses they’ve had each, Clarke grasps, Raven’s hand.

“Rav.” Clarke says,“I’ve known you since we were 12. I don’t even remember becoming your friend, you moved to town, and that was it. But we never talked about him. Not seriously.”

“I know.” Raven buries her head in her hands,“I never trusted myself to bring it up, I knew I would start blaming you somehow, and then we wouldn’t be friends, and I couldn’t handle that.”

“It wasn’t either of our faults. He didn’t plan for his long term girlfriend to move into the same apartment building as his new girlfriend, and become instant best friend. I’m only glad we did, and it didn’t go any farther, for either of us.”

Raven, now wiping away quick tears from her cheeks, nodded, “You’re right, I’m glad that finally over, he called me for weeks after, saying you proposition him. That he didn’t even know who you were. It was ridiculous.”

Clarke nodded, and felt her eyes droop. She couldn’t fall asleep, not now. “Clarke, you’re exhausted. You sleep on the couch, I’ll clean up and join you.”

“Nno, Clarke mumbled, reaching out for her, as the darkness set in

“Calm down, selfish, there’s enough room for both of us.” the last thing Clarke heard was Raven cackle, “God I wish you were still in your Rose costume, that would have made this so much better.”

“Miss? Miss? We’re here. This-”

“Yes. This is my party thanks.” She handed him a wad of cash from her purse, “Keep the change.”

She stalked into the party, bypassing Monroe, heading straight for the refreshments table. 

“James Potter?” She said lowly, trying to remember all the flirting techniques Raven tried to show her, even though she’d already gotten him twice, she wanted this faster, she wanted release.

“Yeah, how’d you know without the-” Bellamy stuttered, guestering to the card game nearby

“Lucky guess.” She poured straight vodka into her glass, filling it to the brim

He raised his eyes, “And you are...”

“20s party girl.” Clarke said quickly  
“Really, I could’ve sworn you looked like..” He said quickly, putting her outfit together.

“Nope, just the general 20s. Party girl. Kinda last minute, but whatever.”

They chatted for a bit longer, too much longer if you asked Clarke, she drank more this night than the rest too. Bellamy slept with her, maybe he needed release too. But it was different, less personal, less flirty, more animalistic. He was gone when she went to sneak out, no note, or anything, Clarke wasn’t sure what she expected. She bet he didn’t remember her name, not that she'd have remembered his if it weren’t for the time loop.

She left more briskly, no face to look back on, but also probably due to her extreme hangover.

“Mom-I mean Cheif Griffin. I’m calling in sick. Why? Because I’m sick. No I’m not hungover, jesus Mom, fine! I’ll see you tomorrow too.”

She contemplated saying ‘I love you’ but a brisk hangup told her it wouldn’t have been requited.

Her apartment seemed emptier, colder even. She reheated two or three day old chinese, and plopped into the couch, clicking through her reruns or Suite Life on Deck, and Judge Judy. 

“Why choose? Just watch them both!” And all day, she sat through a season of each, skipping through the parts she didn’t care about, only seeing the action.

“Clarke!” A familiar voice called out, Raven appeared beside her, “So this is it? Your sick day?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah basically.”

“So what’s the deal, you sick or hungover.”

“Sick of being hungover, and hangover because of that. It’s a vicious cycle. I can’t seem to find anything really real.”

Raven scoffed, “Hungover, sick and drunk all at the same time. You’re a modern wonder.”

“Hey, be more judgmental. I dare you.” Clarke said, pulling the warm blankets around her tighter.

“Well I’m sorry! Ok.” Raven said, “I just wish you could see what you were doing. To us.”

“To whom?” Clarke said, “Who am I hurting but myself.”

“Me!” Raven cried, “Me, O, your mom-””

“Since when are you and my mom buddy buddy?”  
“We’re not! We’re just a little worried.” Raven said, rubbing her temples, “We’re worried and hurt. But mostly you, because you’re right you are hurting you. These meaningless one night stands, aren’t you. You get drunk and or hungover any night that give you and excuse. I know it’s been hard, since the funeral, with Kane and when Finn showed up again but, we just want you to be happy.”

“I’ll be happier, if my apartment was quiet again.” Clarke said, looking at her hands, fiddling in her lap. She didn’t even believe herself, but apparently Raven did. She left, and the apartment was just that. Quiet.

But the silence was deafening.

“Miss? Miss?”

“Clarke! I didn’t think you’d make it!”

“Wasn’t Rose a redhead?”

“Yeah. I guess I kinda rushed the costume. Next time I’ll try to take more time. Get it right.” Clarke said, leaning next to Bellamy, surveying the party.

“Good. I hate to see a good costume idea go to waste, unless you have a good excuse.”

“Being bad at cards isn’t a good excuse.”

They end up in the same position, flirty, fun, they even kiss. “Bellamy.” Clarke breathes, “Was it bad? Does my breath smell like cheap beer?”

“No. No. You’re perfect. But I guess I want to give it more time. Get this right.” She says, her eyes sparkling, praying he gets the reference.

A stupid grin tells her he does. “Good. I hate to see a good relationship go to waste. Unless you have really good one night stand sex.”

She walks away slowly, and only turns to get one look at Bellamy’s smooth freckled face. “I guess we’ll never know.”

‘Raven, r u at the bar near Monroe’s?-Clarke’

‘Yes..how’d you know?-Rav’

‘I just know you that well. Don’t question it too much.-Clarke’

“So you didn’t hook up with uber hottie?” Raven says

“Nah. Gave him my number, though. Wasn’t feeling a one night stand. Besides, I think I recognized his name. Bellamy? Haven’t we heard it somewhere?” Clarke says,

Raven looks across the bar thoughtfully, before signalling the bartender for two more glasses, “Oh no, none for me. I want to make it to the engagement party sober.”

Raven gasps, “The engagement party! My reminder won’t signal me for like two more hours! How on earth did you remember?”

Clarke smiles, “I guess it’s just my day.”

“Oh shit. I know where we’ve heard ‘Bellamy’ before. It’s O’s older brother! The one driving their mom for the party, and moving her to teach next semester.”

Clarke feigned surprise as best she could, and Raven’s slight drunkenness probably sold her act. She checked the time, “I’m sorry, I have to go, but you should go home, I’ll call a cab. And I want to really talk about what happened with Finn. Soon. But maybe call in sick.”

Raven nodded, slowly processing all that Clarke had said, before grabbing her wrist. “I’m really proud of you for not sleeping with him. I know it sounds stupid but you haven’t seemed like you for a bit, and it seems like your getting back to it. I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too.”

She made her way to the street, with unfamiliar shoppes, where she found a happy, Marcus and Mom sitting sipping coffee. She made intentional eye contact, and began the chase.

Marcus was just as genuine and sincere about getting to know her, and even bonding over their love of her mother despite their differences with her. He looked at her, while she pretended to decide, where to accept his offer for a long time. And his smile was a big and bright as before, “Thanks, I’ll see you Marcus. You can tell mom about this. If you want.” He nodded, and her walk to the hospital seemed brighter than before.

“Clarke?” Her mom greeted her halfway through her shift, “I heard Raven called in sick today, tell her I hope she feels better.”

Clarke nodded, “Ok, Chief Griffin.”

“Oh Clarke. I’m...I’m sorry. I thought you’d be happy, and when you weren’t it crushed me, to see Marcus like that. Too see you like that. And when that Finn boy showed up after the funeral, I mean, I know it wasn’t your fault, but the way I approached you about it was wrong. I blamed you.”

Clarke nodded, “It’s ok, we both said things we regret. I love you. I always will mom.”

Her mom smiled, slowly. Before turning back to her office, she said, “I’ll always love you too.”

“Promise you’ll point out big Blake to me, the second you see him?” Raven said as they walked into Octavia’s apartment, “I need to see this guy.”

“Shouldn’t you have stayed home from the party, if you stayed home from work?” Clarke said,

“Yeah, and miss this? As if.” Raven sighed.

“Clarke? I didn’t think you’d come!” Octavia exclaimed, pulling both her and Raven into a hug.

“And miss this? Your crazy.” Raven said.

“Well, you almost missed the arrival or Bellamy and my mom, so you haven’t missed much, if your here for the drama.” Octavia said, leaning on a nearby table

“We’re here for you O,” Clarke said, putting her hand on Octavia’s arm

“I’m kinda here for the drama.” Raven sighed.

Clarkes retort was cut off by the entrance of Bellamy and their mom.

She seemed calmer this time, she didn’t object to help sitting down, and she didn’t flirt with Lincoln too much.

“It’s almost like she mellowed,” Octavia says, “It’s a miracle. Oh, Clarke! You’ve got to meet Bellamy.”

She drags Clarke towards and tries to mirror his look of surprise. Clarke tries to casually remark, “Oh, we met last night, at a Halloween party.”

Bellamy nods, “Yeah, my neighbor Monroe’s, I was a pity invite, but I met new people.”

Octavia's eyes narrow, “You two didn’t..”

“Oh! No!” they both exclaim, “I gave him my number. Told him to call me. Something seemed familiar about him. I guess I know what that was now.”

“She just wanted to get it right.”

“Exactly.”

Octavias eyes don’t unnarrow much. “Well, I’m not unsuspicious of you two, but you may continue.” She walks away, only looking back once or twice. 

“So,” Bellamy starts, “I didn’t get a chance to call you. I was gonna, and I will unless you just want to get drinks after this?” 

Clarke sighs, “I would love to, but today’s been unbelievably long. Maybe tomorrow?”

He grins and replies, “Definitely tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this main idea from watching groundhog day, and a ton of knock off version. I also recently watched Titanic, and am falling into Leomania about 20 years after it was cool. My literal though process was, I should be Rose for Halloween. But I'm blonde. You know who'd notice that? Bellamy Blake. That's fucking who.


End file.
